warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
GorgeClan
Clan Information Clan owned by: Hollystar1 To join, leave a request on this page's talk page. Please include your cat's name, appearance, mate, kits, power. Territory: GorgeClan live in a mountainous expanse around a huge gorge. Around the gorge is mixed coniferous forest. The moss on the rocks is slippery- cats must sink their claws into it to climb the gorge. There is also a Twoleg bridge leading across the gorge; you can use it to get from one side of the gorge to another. Sometimes Twolegs cross this bridge, so be careful! There is a flat sandy bank at the bottom of the gorge- this is where the Clan hunts for fish, frogs and other delicious prey. The river that runs through the gorge is shallow in the middle, but the sandy bank runs to the deeper parts of the river, where the Clan hunts. Borders: The Great Stone (to the right of the gorge), Eagle Cliffs (To the left of the gorge). GorgeClan is bordered by GhostClan, and often suffers from attacks from them. Camp: The GorgeClan camp is the gorge itself- but only the middle, where the river is most shallow. Dens: Lakestar makes her den in a hollow cut out from the sandy bank. there is lichen growing around the hole. The warriors den is a hollow further up the gorge rock face- there are jagged rocks that are easy to climb to get up there. The medicine cat and their apprentice make their den in a bracken den on the sandy bank- it is anchored to a a small, gnarled, yet strong tree above it to make sure it doesn't get washed away in a flood. The elders den is also a bracken den, but it is at the top of the gorge. The nursery is in a grove of huge oak trees at the top of the gorge. A small pool is in the center, and the trees are so thick they block the rain. The apprentices sleep in a hollow just under the top of the gorge. Allegiances: Leader: Lakestar- Strikingly beautiful white she-cat with glossy, silky fur dappled with gold, silver, ginger, and black. She has shimmering, pretty, bright, intelligent teal eyes. (Holly) Deputy: None - Position Open! Medicine Cat: None - Position Open! MCA: None - Position Open! Warriors: Frothfeather - Handsome, calm-under-pressure, loyal, determined white tom with pale seafoam and pale silver patches on his pelt, along with teal eyes and a scarred muzzle. Cragmist - Sweet, soft-spoken, gentle, quiet, shy pale silver she-cat with a white belly, nose, and tail-tip. (Holly) Dreamwhisper - Silky, shimmering, sparkling, gorgeous, beautiful, striking, seductive, glossy, pure white she-cat with glittering purple eyes and black-tipped ears. (Holly) Mottlednose - Short-furred, quick, good-looking, nimble white tom with light brown mottles and a dark brown tail-tip and chest. Ryefang - Hostile, protective, caring, tough, tan tabby tom with fiery amber eyes. (Holly) Apprentices: Slipperypaw - Cocky, confident, egotistic, proud, outgoing, obnoxious, rude, cheeky, sleek, shiny dark gray tom with amber eyes and black, mud-stained paws. (Holly) Cliffpaw - Handsome, cool, smooth, flirty, polite, social, slick, popular silver tom with darker and lighter silver swirls, and pale blue eyes. (Holly) Sourpaw - Grumpy, bitter, sassy, rude, hostile, sour, scornful black she-cat with lime-green eyes. (Holly) Queens: Shiverblossom - Worrysome, sensitive, protective, nurturing white she-cat with a pale, artic-blue hue, and big artic-blue eyes. Expecting Ryefang's kits. Kits: Currently None Former members: Waterstem - Russian blue she-cat with blue eyes. Killed by Swirlpelt Berryice - White tom with pinkish-red eyes. Killed by Falconice Ravenpaw - Dark gray tabby tom with crystal blue eyes. Killed by Stagpaw and Twilightpaw Coldflower - Black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Killed by Nightstream Roleplay "Falconice! Stop this at once!" Lakestar shoved her way through the fighting cats and stood tall in front of the GhostClan leader. Falconice whirled around and glared at her. "Why should I?" He hissed, drawing to his full height before her. Lakestar flinched a bit, the spoke. "You attacked us unprovoked. You must--" He slammed a paw into her throat, painfully cutting of her voice, before pinning her to the ground. "What makes you dare to question my choices?" His claws dug into her flesh. "You-aren't my-leader." Lakefur wheezed. And then the weight on her vanished. Coughing, she rolled to her paws. Berryice stood between them. Falconice snickered. "You think you can beat me?" Quick as a bird, his claws sliced through Berryice's chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Lakestar screeched. "No!." And the Falconice grinned at her, before shouting, "GhostClan, retreat." Giving Lakestar one last look, he hissed, "We'll be back." And just like that, they were gone. Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Holly